


Bougie Romaine and Famous Secret Marinade

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: Dan, Noah and Clare make dinner. Redmond supervises.
Relationships: Clare Stone/Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Bougie Romaine and Famous Secret Marinade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/gifts).



> Happy birthday [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO), hope today is lovely, you are a treasure. 💜 
> 
> Thanks to [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness) and [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly) for the validation and encouragement and Gray for the beta as always✨
> 
> [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness) and [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly) and [DP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican) all posted birthday fics as well that are so so lovely!!

Dan comes back from his walk with Red and Clare’s standing at the stove making something that smells like a sugar rush and heaven.

“What’s that?” Dan peeks over her shoulder to look in a pan he didn’t know he had and watches her stir walnuts and… caramel? “I don’t have caramel.” Dan’s very confused.

Clare laughs, throwing her head back into his shoulder. Dan settles a hand on her hip to steady her. “Yes, but you have butter and sugar, so I’m making some candied walnuts.

Now it’s Dan’s turn to laugh. “ _ Clearly.  _ I do that all the time. That’s a totally normal thing to do.” Dan goes to get Redmond a treat and Clare returns to stirring. 

“Can you grab me a plate? Clare asks, shimmery and soft. Dan wishes his voice could do that.

“Can I—?” Dan starts, holding up his hands.

“Yup, I can wait, wash your hands first.” Clare turns and smiles at him, full and sunny and Dan can’t help but smile back.

“Okay. Thanks.” Dan’s voice is softer than he means it to be, but that’s okay. It’s not like Clare hasn’t heard it before. He gets his hands clean and then gets a plate down, and Clare dumps the whole sticky mess onto it, before sprinkling it with cayenne that Dan  _ also  _ didn’t know he had.

“So what’s the plan?”

“Noah’s grilling some chicken, with his  _ famous secret marinade _ —” They both burst out laughing. The marinade is just olive oil, salt, pepper and enough garlic to incinerate every Anne Rice book on the planet.

“Do you think he  _ really  _ thinks it’s a secret?” Dan can’t help but ask. He knows Noah, truly, but Clare’s been with him longer. 

She just shrugs. “I can’t tell and I don't have it in me to break it to him.”

“Well. Me either,” Dan admits, and Clare rolls her eyes, she’s always teasing Dan that he would lay down in a puddle to protect Noah. “Anyway—what’s the plan?”

“Oh, right, the grilled chicken,” Clare gives a little shimmy. “And I’m going to make a big salad with that fancy romaine we got at the farmer’s market this morning. I’ll make a blue cheese and shallot vinaigrette while the nuts cool. Noah thought we should skip the gluten tonight since we had all those doughnuts this morning.”

Dan shakes his head and feels himself blush. Of course Noah would know he wouldn’t be able to resist more carbs and of course he would just make it okay for Dan.

“That sounds—really lovely.” Dan loves having them here, filling his space and his heart.

Dan grabs the corkscrew and opens a Sancerre—the exact kind of white wine that he knows Clare loves, while she dices the shallots with an efficiency Dan will never have in the kitchen. He pours three glasses and watches as Clare tastes the vinaigrette and nods approvingly.

“Why don’t you bring him a platter? He never remembers one. I’ll get the salad ready.” Clare proffers the platter Dan got when they were all in Siena for the day and they both take a second to smile at the hand-painted ceramic, and all it’s baked-in memories.

Dan nods. He sets down a glass of wine on the counter for Clare and takes the platter, and the other two glasses and heads out to Noah.

The second he sees Dan, Noah grins and tips his cheek for a kiss, which Dan is all too happy to give. “Brought you some wine and Clare said you’d need a platter?” 

Noah laughs. “Yeah, I never seem to remember that. How was the walk?”

“It was good, it’s warm out tonight and there were no cameras.”

“Good thing, with your hair looking like that,” Noah teases.

“Okay, that is  _ not  _ my fault.” 

“I like it, Daniel.” Noah reaches a hand up to run through Dan’s hair, which is how it ended up like this in the first place.

“Let’s eat outside. Dan come get plates,” Clare’s voice floats back to them. 

Dan pulls back. “I’ve been summoned.”

“Well, better get in there, we both know she hates waiting.”

Dan laughs and turns back to the house, heading towards Clare.

Clare’s got a tray with plates, napkins, silverware, her wine and the bottle for Dan and she’s holding an unfairly beautiful salad. “Kept me waiting long enough,” she laughs.

“I came right in,” Dan insists as he plucks a walnut off the top. “Oh, those are nice.” Clare grins, pleased and a little proud. 

“Chicken’s ready!” Noah yells from the back. They both smile and Dan grabs the tray before following Clare out the door, Red’s nails clicking on the tile behind him. By the time they get back out there, Noah’s sitting at the table, hat askew.

“Do you like the wine?” Dan asks, setting down the tray.

“I do. It’s not like the ones in Italy though.” Noah takes another sip.

Dan hums, pleasantly surprised. “No, this is French. But I thought you’d both like it.” Dan starts putting plates out and Clare starts serving salad. Noah gives a small smile and then starts dishing out chicken.

It’s quiet for the first few minutes, the meal surprisingly delicious, plus they haven’t really eaten since the Farmer’s Market pastry tour.

“Okay, fine. You two were right, this lettuce was worth it.” Noah laughs and assembles another perfect bite on his fork.

“Noah Reid, enjoying bougie romaine. What has the world come to?” Dan laughs, too. Noah was appalled at how much Clare and Dan were willing to pay for produce.

“And drinking fancy French wine,” Clare adds.

“Reddy, are you gonna let them gang up on me like this?” Redmond lazily lifts his head before setting it back down, unimpressed.

“Okay, Redmond is  _ clearly  _ the fanciest of us all.” Dan says.

“Should have seen that coming, never trust a man in a tie.” Noah nods solemnly and pops another bite of chicken in his mouth.

“Thanks for dinner, it’s really delicious. I’m still skeptical that you were able to make this all with things in my kitchen.”

“Guess we need to come out here more to show you what that kitchen’s capabilities are.” Clare reaches out and grabs each of their hands.

“Guess so.” Dan and Noah agree at the same time, smiling at each other. 

“I’d like that a lot.” Dan can’t think of anything better.


End file.
